


Lancelot’s Son

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: By some grace of God, you were getting time off. No, not God, but your husband, Lancelot. He got a few days off from work and you were taking one of them to yourself away from the kiddos, Mash and Galahad.
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Lancelot’s Son

By some grace of God, you were getting time off. No, not God, but your husband, Lancelot. He got a few days off from work and you were taking one of them to yourself away from the kiddos.

You prepared Lancelot extensively. Told him their routine, nap time, and favourite snacks. You explained about Mash’s insatiable curiosity. Which displayed itself recently as her turning on the gas stove to watch the blue flames. You curse the day she got tall enough. She was sweet otherwise.  
  
Galahad, however, was a more prickly matter. Mash always greeted her daddy when he got home with a tight hug, after taking a shy moment to remember who the tall, smiling man was. She didn’t smile back; hugs were serious business. Galahad had taken to screaming “no!” when you encouraged him to greet Lancelot. He never obeyed his father. He grumbled, “I don’t know,” when asked questions he knew the answers to. You worried about leaving Galahad alone with his father. You could picture the defeated sag of his shoulders already. You told your husband that it was probably just a phase but otherwise, you were helpless to change your son’s mind.  
  
You stood at the door now, with Mash crying over you leaving. Galahad, on the other hand, had grown out of making a scene. You handed Mash to Lancelot and she reached for him immediately to hold him tight. He rocked gently on his feet and spoke quietly to soothe her. When she calmed down to just quiet sniffling, she asked to be put down and wandered back into the house.  
  
“Don’t go near the stove, Mash!”  
  
“Okay, Mommy!”  
  
Galahad was standing at the door, too, but he was quiet. There could be trouble brewing but you and Lancelot had a plan.  
  
“Sweetie?” you ask.  
  
“Yeah, Mom?” he answers somberly.  
  
You crouched down behind Galahad, wrapped your arms around, and held a book for him to see.  
  
“Daddy bought you a book. The latest one in that series you’d been reading.”  
  
Galahad perked up at the sight of it and gawked at the lady knight on the shiny, new cover.  
  
“Is it really from Dad, Mommy?”  
  
“Yes, Sweetie,” you said, handing him the book.  
  
He took it and slowly considered that fact.  
  
“You going to say thank you to Daddy?” you suggested gently.  
  
Galahad turned to face his father, feet stubbornly planted.  
  
“Thank you…Dad.”  
  
Then he did something surprising. He stepped forward and squeezed his father’s legs in a quick hug. Lancelot’s expression softened. He got a single in on his son’s head before he left, the book already open to the first page.


End file.
